Yugo x Amalia - This can not be our way - One shot
by GlisteningRave
Summary: Yugo is determined to give up on their relationship while Amalia is not. This is a short oneshot story, with it i also tried to handle Yugos and Amalias relationship from after season 3 in it. This is kind of my first fanfiction, so i hope it's enjoyable . There'll be a bit of drama, comedy but mainly romance and teasing but nothing too intimate.


It was dark outside the Sadida kingdom and the wind breezed over the now very dark colored forest which engulfed the whole land making it seem not inhabited since the big trees themselves were the basis were many Sadida citizen build their home.

At the palace, mostly all lights were off except for one room. Amalias room. She usually still keeps on sleeping in her tree in the forest but since her father got ill she decided to have her room in the palace where she could be near him if anything happened.

While in all corners of the palace there was a dead silence as everyone was sleeping, that didn't happen to be the case for a certain Sadida princess and Eliatrope king.

The wood walls of every room inside are pretty thick and soundproofed and in the room where she was now, the only way for sounds to escape was her open window which was half covered by a large leaf hanging down. Only if someone were to lean against her rooms outer walls someone could hear, these disturbing noises.. the noises of their temporary

Arguing.

„I GET IT ALREADY! JUST LEAVE MY ROOM!"

Her voice was pretty fierce and she seemed to waste no power to make her look even more furious.

„No, you don't! Just listen to me for once!"

She shook her head with her hands covering her hair hidden ears shutting her eyes and teeth as hard as she could.

After their clash with Oropo in his tower, they got teleported to the inglorium by Echo.

Between then and now there happened a lot of things but they managed to get back to their dimension at last.

Both of them rarely confronted each other again since their last interaction when they were up against Oropo. Yugo being himself didn't like the sudden distance between them.

Just when he fought with Adamai, Ruel or any of his friends he would be the first one to try talking to the person. It just was in his nature he couldn't stand quarrels or any of the likes.

But trying to get along with her again was nearly impossible and it was nerve wrecking everytime he tried.

He wanted to make her understand somehow though. Even if he was romantically interested in her she also held the place of an important friend in his heart just like Pinpin and Eva.. well most of the years since they knew each other he also managed to keep it as that effectively ignoring any kinds of surfacing attachment towards her. So what about now?

Things were fine as they were until the Eliatrope finally had to face the feelings of her getting „stolen" by this darn count of Frigost.

It was as if since that time something woke up inside him.. and unconsciously he started sending signals to Amalia.. making her return her feelings too, leading her on. It was wrong though.

The wall of having different life spans was just too vast it may be an irresponsible behavior now but he wanted to go back to before.

But if Yugo tried to finally give her his reasonable explanation as to why he thinks he can't be with her, Amalia would change topics or ignore him by focusing on something else or pretending not to hear him.

That's why he probably came up with the daring idea of entering her private area, her bedroom?

He didn't hold any perverted intentions towards her though.. it may be a habit of pureness that established in their race or maybe it was because he was still imprisoned by his small yet almost early teenager like body while he was already twenty years old?

Anyhow smart as he is he thought he might of have more of a chance getting to talk to her, getting her absolute attention, because no one would interfere at night, giving her the chance to dodge him or just casually walk away, cause he might stay and find things in her room she didn't want him to see.

It was her own private room after all.

While Yugo thought almost too pure spending her a visit using his portals to avoid the guards, that was totally not the case for her, getting all red as she suddenly noticed him appearing right inside in front of her door. She just finished brushing her loose medium-length green hair and putting on her bright yellow colored nightgown, revealing her Sadida skinned bare arms and legs she used to cover up now in her newer clothes.

She saw him through the wide royal mirror near her commode and the brush fell soon as he looked up after landing in her room. After she turned to him shockingly she immediately stooped fore and oddly found her arms covering herself up even though there was no need to.

The shocked blush soon faded though the moment he started talking obviously not caring in what kind of situation he just exposed her.

Now she is sitting on her bed by her open window grabbing her head in the most iopish way to avoid listening to him.

Getting to hear those stabbing painful words his voice pulled out, the complete rejection again. The one she already listened too when she was eavesdropping his and ruels conversation. All that while she stubbornly prohibited her tears from trying to form in her eyes to prove she didn't care one bit about anything he tried to make her understand..

„Amalia..-"

He tried to come closer on reflex cause she seemed to need consolation. But the moment he took a step forward he was abruptly cut off by one of her bramble she set up to make him stumble and fall flat on his face. She heard him let out a funny but pained sound while his nose was the first thing hitting the wood build floor making her feel a bit sorry for him.

After a few seconds, he found the strength to stand up slowly quivering, holding his nose

while his eyes were still shut with a very small tear in one of them.

It looked kinda goofy but cute to her.

„# Y-Yet again you…!"

He started to get really irritated by her behavior again. At last Amalia calmed herself a bit and tried to meet his request for a talk now.

„There really isn't anything you need to explain to me anymore."

„Eh? What do you mean?"

She began uncovering her ears sitting on the side of her bed grabbing a fold of the leaf-like blanket while looking outside at the stars sadly still afraid to hear him out cause the sentence directed to her would mean to finally give up on their relationship and she didn't want to accept the truth.

„I'm talking about how I'm a selfish princess that can't see your distress..

Is that it? Well, I'm sorry about that!"

That moment it stroke him.. his eyes widened and his mouth opened; could she possibly?

„Do you get it now? Back then in Oropos tower when you talked to Ruel..

So what was it again? You just don't want anything important? Aging wasn't the main problem?

Oh no.."

She angrily teared up in the end, gripping the fold tighter while her other hand settled down on her collarbone at the sudden pressure building in her throat.

„…Y-You're not sure if it's love?"

She forced out followed by a few quick intakes of breath while she turned her teary eyes to him. Her eyebrows faltering from angry to sad as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

At that sight the only thing that managed to escape Yugos lips were.

„Uh-"

Totally caught off guard he just got notice of her reason to avoid him all this time.

While she felt really uncertain and scared of what was to come she also kind of felt a bit relieved to finally open up.

His face was growing sad and unsure; his left hand getting hold of his right arm, avoiding eye contact.

„That was..-"

„Heh?!"

„I was just..-"

„What?!"

Feeling a rise of anger at his confusion and not finding any words she stood up on her bed resting her hands on her hips as she leaned forward.

„Like- Like a moron, I managed to fall in love with a stupid little brat!

Thinking that he holds the same feelings for me!

Like an idiot, I got into any of those moments with you.. all by myself!

I had my doubts too you know?!

I was going to shove those feelings away I eventually got for you years after I met you too!

I also thought it may just be impossible..."

Yugo was going to say something but restrained. He got a bit upset when she purposely called him a brat too but he remained still.

„But after the incident with Count Harebourg, you gave me hope.. then I hear you say you're not sure.."

After letting the words spill and spill.. she sank further into the sheets again.. eyes closed, cheeks and nose in a color of red. Catching tears with her hands and sobbing.. then she glanced to meet his face he came a bit closer during her outlet but there was no expression to see as he hid it under his blue hood. She reached for a cushion of the few lying there, burying her face in it. She let out a light sounding and sorrowful tone into it; wishing she didn't say some of those things to him.. He must be pretty upset by now.. he might leave.. like she was planning on making him at first.

But now she didn't her heart was feeling lonesome by now.. not getting any reply.. or comforting touch.

Most over all she wanted his affection.

3 Minutes must have passed already..

She didn't hear any portal sounds but still, she hoped not to find her empty room when she tried to look up slowly..

Then she saw him sitting leg crossed on the floor, looking down and scratching his hooded forehead.. Eyes traveling from right to left. Probably having no good thoughts about it again.

He wanted to make up.. he wanted to make an excuse for some things but he couldn't find the right words.

Amalia let out a weak disappointed sigh; then an annoyed face.

„That's it! Good Night, Yu-go!"

She smiled sassily and pulled the blankets on her and turned the lights off.

Turning her back to him.

Another while has passed now.

What's wrong with him? He should have something to say at least, or not? She thought to herself.

And even if he has.. Is he really going let it end here now? She couldn't believe it after all this time.

Just like that he suddenly broke the silence.

„Amalia?"

„!.. h-hmpf.."

He approached her slowly as she was still showing her back to him. She could hear his footsteps.

„I don't want to keep this up anymore.. What do you want me to do?"

'What?'.. she thought..

He slowly reached for her shoulder.

„Look.. I really want to mak-"

In that second she got up fast surprising him and grabbing his collar to push him against the mattress.

Totally dumbfounded he just lied there on her bed facing her.

She held one arm of his up above his head while the other rested on his chest.

It was dark, he couldn't make out her expression. The cool quiet wind blew inside through the window more or less behind them lifting up the leaf at the window and swinging her hair a bit. At the same time, this allowed a few rays of moonlight to come inside and lighten up the room a bit but darken her front form even more so.

After he came to it he pushed one hand against her shoulder not liking the direction she was going for. He already messed up one time and since then he was more than resolute to not get any more close to her like this. His eyes became earnest.

„Amalia, Let me go."

Amalia brought her face under his head to his neck.

„..What I want you to do.."

He frowned lightly getting rather uncomfortable as his eyes tried to look down to her questioningly.

„..Tell me it's not true, deny it.. You do feel serious about me.."

She whispered to the right side of his neck.

His frown got stronger, his mouth line extending tautly to both sides of his cheeks while his eyes went half-lit as he seemed to oppress something.

„I feel serious about you Yugo.."

As she was totally stuck in her attempt to seduce him she went up to his ear and gave it a playful but loving blow.

She felt herself getting red at her actions and her heart started to beat faster but it would be more awkward for her to stop know especially not before reaching her goal.

At all this Yugo just felt a little sweat pearl down his face quite annoyed she forced herself on him like that.

She was being selfish again.

„Cut it out.."

His grip on her shoulder got more firm still pushing.

„Stop it, I'm going to get angry."

Those were clear words of refusal, she needed to understand; he may do anything to fix their bond but he can never give her his devotion again.

Amalia came close to his face taking her left arm from his chest and put a finger on his mouth to shush him.

„I don't remember you asking me for permission when you kissed me on the Feca floor surrounded full of sickening underpants though.."

„gh..-"

Fine.. he admitted.. that's a point but..

Her hand moved to his cheek on the left, then she returned to his neck and kissed it.

„Hah..- Amalia!.."

Caught off guard, being reminded of his mishap back then, his confidence crumbled.

He began to lose strength, a light blush appeared at last and he let out a few breaths. She felt the grip on her shoulder loosen and stopping to push it just kinda pressed against her now.

So the kiss on the neck was effective? She quickly looked up to meet his face curiously and caught him in a pathetic state.

At least that's what he thought as he noticed her looking up, his hood ears going from a low stance up high while he quickly turned his head to the side. Though all she could think about was how cute his face looked with the defeated sign of redness on his face. The frown about to falter making him look rather hopeless obsequious with just a bit of denial in his eyes.

„hmmm.. so…~"

She was amused by it but also very glad.

This was a reassuring positive reaction to her.

„Yugo.. just admit it."

She whispered with a smile kissing his cheek felicitous.

Causing his eyes to squint.

„Amalia.."

He took a deep breath..

„I won't say it again-"

He opened his eyes again to glare at her or at least he tried. He tried to pull himself together.

But then suddenly there came another one under his ear and a few more down his neck again. Every single one of them were doing a great job trampling over his resolve.

Her lips were tickling him at some spots, maddening. While the kiss sensations eagerly dug themselves under his skin. It felt as if they were reaching out to him and dedicating themselves to him only. The blush made it way back.. brighter and he clenched his teeth before a faint moan broke through.

Why couldn't he be with her again?

He turned his head back his eyes half lit staring at the dark ceiling up there, soft panting.. losing himself while he instantly felt her stroke his now sensitive neck from the left with her left hand. Inquisitive moving it down over his collarbone feeling and discovering his body edges and forms with her partly clumsy fingertips throughout all of it. She wanted to stay calm but couldn't help to start getting jittery again, never would she have thought she would dare to behave so immodest towards him trying to entice him especially since they both are more of innocent nature.

He left her no other choice though, her words didn't seem to reach him at all so she switched to actions instead and even though she was ashamed as hell she also found herself enjoying it.

She moved on to his chest where she could make out his quickening deep breaths and further down over his stomach making his body shiver once against her hand. He made some sounds at times they were so faint though, she wished he would stop resisting like that.

His torso was small and tender but at the same time quite well build she realized that it was the one he was pushing himself to his limits with when he was fighting against enemies. She stopped kissing his neck and looked at his form. Must be hard on him to compel out more of this small body then he actually could.

He felt a warm shower run from the top to his feet causing him to tense up. He was getting a bit too into it now.. wanting more and deep inside his consciousness it was bad news to him.

Amalia thought about it but she embarrassingly refused to go any lower.. it just would be really weird and awkward for her to be that way.. she just wants to hear his confession nothing more.

He must have completely surrendered by now.

„So.. How about it?"

Woken from his daze but with very dark and dizzy eyes he faintly raised an eyebrow.

„You love me? ..Right?.."

Worryingly she wanted to keep on a confident smile but failed.

„Yes.."

He replied in defeat.

She cheered up and started to cry, the tears falling on his face. His eyes began to widen a bit, concentrating more on seeing her visible quite beautiful expression she gave him right now, it tug achingly on his heart.

He shook his head.

„But we need to stop now or else i- ngh-!"

He tried but got silenced by a deep kiss on his lips, pushing his head up slightly.

She hooked her hand, where she still held his wrist with, on his above squeezing it gently but passionate making his fingers stiffly spread out.

All the effort for nothing.. His mind just went to the end of the world .. his eyes shut reliving the feelings he felt back then.

Her warm tender lips lying on his.. just this time it was different cause they weren't surrounded by a perverts collection, stalking eyes disturbing them.

They were all alone.. it feels so different when she is the demanding one. Plus she is on top of him. There was a bit weight on his hand, where she wrapped hers around on, making his own slowly return the act. And on his mouth too where he could feel her lips move against his again, making his closed eyes relax.

Her other hand appeared gently on his cheek again when her upper body came closer to his ..

She smelled nice..

Suddenly she gasped surprised-

She felt Yugos hand, he just held up on her shoulder before, over her chest now.

Making her back away at an awful speed blushing madly. Looking back to him.

„What-What was that?"

„You wouldn't stop torturing me."

He replied smiling cheekily at her.

„B-B-But that was- /"

He grinned at her cute reaction and laughed.. glad. He could break the tension. Then he stood up as he was finally free now while she still sat back on the wall at the end of the bed where she flew back to.

„Why are you making it this hard for me.."

„Huh?"

She couldn't understand what he was getting at cause she was still overthrown by his sudden unbelievable bold act.

„..I want to try to find a way for us.."

He pulled out a portal.

„Which means though.. you will have to wait a little longer yet again.."

He looked uncertainly over to her one last time waiting a bit for a reply even though he already knew her answer to that. She didn't seem to be in the state to give an answer right now anyway cause her mind was still clinging on to the moment before. He noticed that a bit bashfully so he decided to just leave for now. Leaving a poor wide-eyed Sadida princess behind.

„Yugo?"

Leaning against the wall on her bed and looking back to the stars.. remembering what she did moments ago. She tugged at her hair with both hands.. abashed..

„Oh no.. what did i.. and I was being selfish again.."

 **end**

(Sorry for the open ending xP and thanks for reading ^^)

* * *

*Thanks a lot for the grammar advice i tried to polish it up a bit.

Also thanks for the other nice reviews i'm glad it's enjoyable for Yumalia fans.

I'm not really sure whether to continue it or not since i really didn't plan to do it from the start, i was actually going

for an open ending. I may consider continuing it, though i might just as well start a new fanfic about these two or write other one shots.

I quite love this ship so i really think it deserves more attention (as well as the series itself)

so if i can, i'd be glad to contribute more as a fan myself.


End file.
